


;?

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: :), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: :)
Relationships: Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	;?

**Author's Note:**

> :09
> 
> tw// gay

_ha they're gay ;?_

**Author's Note:**

> im tired


End file.
